


The Revelations of Love

by bustahbeam



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustahbeam/pseuds/bustahbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soren and Ike have been together since they can remember, and decide to take it to the next level. This relationship trial of their's gets interrupted by circumstances neither of them can control. Will they solve everything in the end and end up with each other once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revelations of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Emily).



> okay this is a songfic and I couldn't decide what song I wanted to use, so I decided to use "Killa City" by Mr Stinky.  
> It was a choice between that and "Bad Girls" by M.I.A, which I listened to while writing some of this.  
> I havent even played this game. I havent finished any Fire Emblem game yet.

_My city my state, my block_

_  
_

_its mr stinky nigga now or never lets go_

_  
_

_Im from Killa City_

  


The sweetened condensed milk bombarded Ike with immaculate precision out of his lover’s pooch. Soren, spent and withered, closed his eyes, too busy taking a ride into the post-booty mood to pay his partner the time for the crime. Shot back to reality from his euphoric haze, just as the filmy love paste had done so just moments ago, Soren opened his eyes, to look down upon his partners carved body. It was then, in this moment he learned something very grave, something that would haunt him till his very last breath was drawn. His bae... was a flippered amphibian.

  


Soren shot up, much like his spring chick chicken dick dick shot out his sperm hijad into Ike’s awaiting holy land. Soren, flustered, much like Payton Manning, the 38-year old quarterback champ after scoring the first touchdown of the big game, runs into his own metaphorical end-zone.

  


“What the fuck?” Soren shouts down at the squat, slippery, green lover beneath him, “again?”

  


Ike, however was far too frogilicious to respond , and, hop hop hopped away out out out the door; hop hop hoplooblaplu.

  


Soren stared at the door his now ex-partner had leapt through, and whispered to himself, “I will find who did this to you and I’ll ass a bust in their cap.”

  



End file.
